Dark Knight
by alondonslothluver99
Summary: So I'm back guys! I still suck at summaries so I'll try to make this quick. This is the sequel to my past story Dark Angel (if you haven't read it I suggest you do) It is still kept as a reader insert in which you are a character by the name of Ross; who was once a arrancar who lived knowing... oh wait... I should stop babbling hehe.Hope you enjoy my creation! Ulquiorra/Reader
1. Chapter 1

**Well… Here we are again. Me, my computer, a blank screen, and you guys. Boy oh boy. It's really been a while since I've written anything. I hope I can make you all satisfied :P**

 **Now… for the moment we have all been waiting for! The Sequel to "Dark Angel"… I welcome you to read and join me on this journey into the writing of this hopefully magnificent story… A story I will be naming, "Dark Knight".**

 **As I have said many times before, I hope you all enjoy this story and reviews always help! Whether they are bad or good! I love you guys! Enjoy! XO**

Chapter 1

"Stand by! Taking heavy enemy fire I said stand by!"

"No Ross-san… I'm going in… I can take them…"

"Dammit you idiot! What are you thinking! I said stand by! Reinforcements are coming in exactly three minutes!"

"I can't hear you! Going in!"

"Alex no!"

Suddenly, the screen went blank and you and your friend looked at Ulquiorra with mouths wide open.

"Ulqui!" You whined. "That was the final level!"

"Yeah you stupid bat!" your friend yelled as she threw her game controller at his head. It made contact with a loud _POW_. You both laughed as Ulquiorra rubbed his head and sighed.

It had been quite a few years since the battle with Nnoitra; and you and Ulquiorra had never been happier.

Both you and the bat had been a couple since he came to live with you once again after his training had been completed in the Soul Society… and it was quite nice and simple. Hollows paid almost no attention to you and life went on as though you were just a normal human being. Well… ALMOST. Your new best friend seemed to remind you of what really went on behind the scenes of the natural human world. The same best friend that was clinging onto Ulqui's back and pounding him on the head as you laughed.

Shinsou Alexandria had come into your life a few months after you and Ulquiorra had become settled into your new apartment (since the other one was destroyed). She had light brown hair that barely passed her shoulders and olive-green eyes. She was about your height she loved to wear grey or black. She kind of reminded you of how you used to behave before you were becoming a Dark Angel. Alexandria was brutally honest and yet one of the kindest people you knew. She was lively and she always seemed to have a smile on her face. But there was that dark aura around her that reminded everyone of the past she lived.

Alexandria's call to you broke you from your thoughts as she screamed and laughed. You looked down and saw her crawling away from Ulquiorra; her laughing and him looking amused. He had her by the legs and she put an arm out to you. You laughed and pulled her away from the bat; soon tackling him yourself. You enjoyed days like this. Where Alexandria came over to make days a little crazy. You pinned the bat to the ground and smiled at him. He returned it with a joyful glint in his eyes and you let him up.

"Now…" You began smirking with Alexandria standing beside you and smirking as well. "What are we going to do with dear old Ulqui for ruining our game? Any ideas Alexandria?" you asked as you saw her grin widen.

"Well… we could always fly him up and hang him upside down from a building again… That was fun." You both laughed and Ulquiorra rolled his eyes at her joke. Alexandria was only called Alex by you and you usually preferred her full name anyway. It was beautiful to you.

A long ringing broke the laughter as Alexandria looked at her wrist where her watch and communicator were. Her expression went annoyed as she sighed and looked at both you and Ulquiorra.

"Soul Society's calling me again. I think another favor or more therapy for me. "She said and rolled her eyes, though you could tell she was a bit uneasy. You smiled at her and she returned it with her own as she came and hugged you. Her hug was warm and made you sigh in relaxation. She let go of you and you ruffled her hair.

"Don't give the Society too much trouble again… they were pretty pissed about that last occurrence…" you said as she laughed and punched Ulqui as a farewell.

"I'm the only thing making things interesting in that place… No one can stop me!" She yelled dramatically as she opened the door and closed it behind her; disappearing from your sight. You smiled and stretched your arms out as you walked into the kitchen and popped a TV dinner in the microwave to eat.

"You're worried about her aren't you?"

You nodded and turned to look at your love. "Yeah… she senses something is coming and she won't tell me. I love her to death but she's just so… secretive…"

Ulquiorra nodded and pulled you into a hug. "I understand. But knowing Shinsou… She'll handle it. You don't have to worry."

You looked up at Ulquiorra and he gave you a small smile. You loved it when he smiled. It was rare but he always saved it for you. Slowly, he leaned down and planted his lips on yours and you closed your eyes and relaxed.

This was one of the best things about having Ulquiorra to yourself… his kiss made most of the pain go away.

Everything was almost perfect. You had your true love in your arms and you had the best friends in the world surrounding you. But something was always keeping you on your toes when it came to Alexandria. She worried you and you knew something was uncovering itself. You just needed to figure out what it was.

Little did you know that you would soon get what you wanted… and so so much more that you would have never dreamed you would find… and lose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whew! Chapter 1 has been posted. Golly it's so hard to write this summer :/ sooooo much going on where I'm standing. I'll apologize beforehand to all of you that I will not be posting as frequently as I did the previous year with Dark Angel. Maybe a chapter every other day.**

 **Now for the good news… for Chapter 1 I already have an overall total of four followers! XP Not much really haha but for Dark Angel by Chapter 1 I believe I only had one or two. It feels good to know that people still like the material I write** **Well. Back to the story! Please review and follow ;) Tootles!**

Chapter 2

You woke the next morning to loud banging on the door. It was only six in the morning and the sun hadn't even come up all the way yet. You groaned and rolled out of bed. Ulquiorra was already up and, you guessed, was at the door scaring away whoever had wanted to visit. You threw a (f/c) pullover sweater on and you made your way down the stairs yawning. It wasn't that you hated mornings; it was just that you didn't like being up before the sun was.

You went to the door and suddenly you smiled widely and ran to the visitor.

"Grimmjow! I missed you, you moron!" You yelled as you ran to the cat and hugged him. He laughed and hugged you back.

"There's the girl I wanted to see… How are you, sweetheart? Damn, how many years has it been?" he asked and you smiled wider and hugged him tighter.

"Too many! Way too many!" You replied as Ulquiorra nodded in agreement. Ever since Grimmjow did his training in Soul Society, You rarely saw him. When Ulquiorra came back you expected the same for Grimmjow. But he chose a different path. He chose to re-enter Hueco Mundo and look for any other arrancar or Espada that could possibly need help in becoming Dark Angels. It made you proud and yet it made you sad. To have to stay in that sandy hell for so long… You looked into Grimmjow's eyes and he nodded.

"I'm fine Ross… Nothing happened." He reassured. "In fact," he added with a smirk, "I'm better than ever. We have about twenty trained Dark Angels and many more in training. They all want to meet you. You're like a goddess to them."

You laughed and looked at Ulquiorra. "You know what this means?" you asked and raised an eyebrow. He nodded and faced Grimmjow.

"Soul Society it is then." He said with a glint of excitement in his eyes that only you and the panther could make out.

 _An Hour Later_

You exited the portal behind Grimmjow and Ulquiorra at the not-so-familiar Soul Society around you. Sure, you stayed there for a little while and helped in protecting it from Aizen, but you didn't really think of it much. You followed Grimmjow through the winding streets and into an underground training area. What you saw made your jaw drop to the ground.

You recognized the area as the underground training area like the one you trained in under Urahara's shop. But instead of being empty, it was scattered with Dark Angels; spread across the area like little worker bees. You noticed there was training going on and you smiled at the fact that there were others like you.

"Pssst…" Grimmjow whispered and nudged you. "Spread your wings, sweetheart… they don't sense you yet 'cause you're in your human form." He winked at you and you smiled. As a Dark Angel, you didn't need a Gigai to blend in and be seen by humans. You took a deep breath in and let your human form go; it disappearing and bending around you onto your back in shards of light. You unfurled your silver wings and felt your bones hollow and your body grow lighter. It felt great to let your true form out of its shell.

All heads turned and the eyes of all the Dark Angels in the room widened. About twenty of them ran in front of you and bowed to you as though you were an empress. You laughed and smiled at them. "Please continue!" You said smiling and they smiled back and went back to training the many others. You watched them all with pride filling your heart. They were of many ages and all of them seemed so unique. All had a different story to tell, it seemed, and a part of you wanted to learn every single one. You smiled and looked at Ulquiorra, who had opened his own pure white wings. They were beautiful. He noticed you staring and looked over at you causing a slight blush to go over your cheeks. For the slightest of moments he smiled a little and you smiled back and gazed over at the Dark Angels once again.

This was it. Everything was perfect. You had the love of your life beside you and a growing population of your kind joining you to live better lives. You had your home. You had your friends. You had everything you had fought for. It was all good now.

But of course, like everything in life, all good things would come to an end.

Suddenly, a huge bang rattled the underground area from above and the ground began to shake violently, making you stumble. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow each grabbed one of your arms and held you steady as the shaking only became more violent. You saw the cracks in the walls begin to form and your heart raced faster and faster.

"EVERYONE GET ABOVE GROUND NOW!"

You began to help pull people up the ladder as the cracks only became bigger and bigger. You looked to the artificial sky and saw the first boulders begin to fall. A group was running to the ladder and you screamed. But it was too late. You cried out as someone grabbed your collar and pulled you out as the rest of the area crumbled.

About a third of your kind was killed inside.

You felt the hot tears run down your face as you began to helplessly move rocks away; trying your best to dig out any remaining survivors. A hand placed itself on your back and you looked up to see the sad emerald jewels of the one you loved.

"You need to be strong, Ross… for their sake…" He said softly and you nodded. You wiped your eyes and stood up straight, looking around for the cause of all this. It was hard to miss.

A massive Garganta had opened up in the sky; a black mouth that made your blood boil. And the man at the entrance with large pink wings made you want to roar in outrage.

Of all people, you would have never expected Szayel to have lived and become a Dark Angel. And he wasn't alone. You felt the reiatsu of a few other Dark Angels and many arrancar on the other side of that portal. You growled lowly and clenched your fists. So it seemed he had not died after the war. As much as you wanted to rip his heart out and feed it to a pack of wolves, you were still very confused. Szayel himself could not order an army such as this. There must have been another figure behind the scenes somewhere… but who?

Another explosion broke you from your thoughts as you heard Grimmjow barking orders at the Dark Angels. Their reiatsu was almost exploding with anger and you knew they wanted blood just as much as you did. You looked up at Szayel and saw those yellow eyes looking right back at you. Without thinking, you flapped your large wings once and rocketed into the air.

" _The powers of a Dark Angel are very unique. A Dark Angel can manipulate the light and reiatsu around them to create objects of different size and proportion. It takes massive amounts of energy to fight in your true form as a Dark Angel, but the blows you give are fast and deal a lot of damage. Those wings are the outpouring of your reiatsu, so that it is not all held in. If you didn't allow your wings to unfurl in your true form… well… you'd explode!"_

You remembered Urahara's words well and saw that he was correct. Every arrancar that dare cross you was sliced easily. Your true energy outburst would be saved for kicking Szayel's ass. You approached him with anger and bloodlust in your eyes and you saw his amused expression as he merely lifted his hand and swiped it down.

"You're mine now, little angel…"

A net of some sort came hurtling toward you and you had no time to react or yell. You felt the searing heat of it begin to close around you and you shut your eyes in preparation until it…

Suddenly, you felt familiar hands push you away and you fell to the hard ground of the burning Soul Society. You looked up and screamed out the name of the one you loved.

Ulquiorra was in the mystery net and he was unconscious. A group of filthy arrancar began dragging the net into the Garganta and you saw it begin to close. You screamed for the one you loved and you saw those beautiful emerald jewels meet your (e/c) orbs. A pang of desperation hit you as you began to fly as fast as you could toward the closing portal.

 _No. No. No. No! No! No!_

Ulquiorra looked at you as if in apology and you flapped your wings harder; trying to speed up more and more. You reached your hand out to grab him, but you were swiftly grabbed and carried in the opposite direction. Hot tears filled your eyes as the Garganta closed and you were carried away from the man you loved more than anything.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO…NO… NO!" You screamed and kicked and pounded on the person who tore you away from your chance of getting Ulquiorra back. You were carried swiftly away for another few minutes until you were dropped onto the ground. You looked up and expected to see Grimmjow or another Dark Angel. Only they could withstand your blows so well. Instead you were met with olive green eyes looking back on you.

"I apologize, Ross-san. They would have gotten you too." Alexandria said weakly. Questions buzzed in your head as you looked from where you came from and saw the Soul Society; in flames and crumbling. Your heart dropped and you looked back at your best friend. She was bleeding badly from her head and her shoulder but she seemed to be holding out well… which was odd.

"Alexandria… How…" you began. But before you knew it she covered your mouth and gave you an injection. You looked up at her in complete confusion and annoyance as your vision became hazed.

"It's okay, Ross-san…" You faintly heard her say as she lifted you in her arms. "I'll protect you and I will get you to safety. I'm sorry for doing this but you'll die if you go after Ulqui now. We'll get him… and… and we'll kill the bastards that did this."

Your eyes closed, and you drifted into the darkness a she ran further away from the glorious burning city.


	3. Chapter 3

**HALLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **ULQUIORRA CAPTURED?! NUUUUUUU!**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the beginning to my story!**

 **As I did when I wrote the previous story, I will not be posting any chapters during the weekends because I will be busy busy busy :3 BUT! I will always try my best to post daily or every other day. Well… as usual… Here is Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Ross… Ross? Ross-san… Time to wake up. We're here Ross-san. Come on; open up those eyes of yours… Ross?"

You felt hands gently shake you as the darkness of your dreams lifted. You didn't want to wake up. Not now. Not ever. You heard Alexandria breathing heavily as she bent closer to you to continue trying to wake you up. Anger welled up inside you, and your arms shot out and grabbed her; throwing her under you as your hands clenched around her throat.

"H-How dare you?! He was right there! Right there! We could have saved him! I-It's all your fault!" you yelled. Your friend only looked up at you and sighed placing her hands above your own, where they had tightened around her throat. She said nothing; and only looked into your eyes and stayed still. Your breathing began to calm as you looked at your best friend. She had blood trickling from her lips and under you, you could feel that she had a broken rib. You felt her neck begin to swell under your grip and you gasped and released her.

"I-I'm sorry… Alexandria… I-I'm so sorry…" you muttered as she held her neck gently and made her way towards you. You kept your gaze downward, unable to look into your friend's eyes. The friend you had been willing to kill. She grabbed your arm roughly and pulled you into one of her famous hugs and you began to cry. You cried and cried and cried for what seemed like hours until it felt as though you had run out of tears to cry out. You wiped your eyes and sighed. What were you fooling... you would get nowhere with acting like this. You looked up at Alexandria.

"So… where is exactly is 'here'?" you asked quietly. Your friend smiled and pointed over a grassy hill. It was night time, and the wind made the tall grass seem as though it was dancing.

"The base in which your kind and a few surviving Shinigami are posted. They can help you there. I also reckon that Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, and Orihime are there as well. I sent an anonymous message to them telling them you had lived and you would be there shortly." She said softly. You knew something was up.

"Anonymous? Why anonymous?" You asked as her gaze fell to the ground.

"It's quite complicated, Ross-san… I can't enter the base with you. You must appear alone. You need to show that…" suddenly, Alexandria stumbled over and coughed. You rolled your eyes and put her arm around your shoulder to steady her. "You need help… They're my friends and yours too. The only person you don't know is Grimmjow and he will understand the attention you need. Stop being so damn humble." You said as you entered the base. It was a flat area made up of campfires and tents. You saw Dark Angels around and they nodded to you and smiled. That was, until, they saw Alexandria.

Precipitously, strong hands of Shinigami and Dark Angels alike tore your friend from your hold and threw her to the ground, where she stayed still and didn't move.

"What the hell is going on here?!" You began as Grimmjow stepped between you and your other best friend. You pushed him aside and stood in front of her protectively as she sat up weakly and kept her gaze downward.

"What are you doing sweetheart? She's a traitor! She's the cause of all this!" Grimmjow yelled as he tried to step around you. You growled and pushed him back.

"Traitor my ass! She's my best friend! None of this is her fault! She's just trying her best to…"

"Get us all killed!" Ishida interrupted, suddenly. He had his bow out and pointed at her. You glared at them all and stood your ground.

"Wait…" Alexandria began as she stood up shakily. You looked back at her and saw that she had a look you had seen many times. Shame.

"Alexandria… Is this true?"

Your friend sighed and looked around her at the people surrounding her. She was so calm it was scary.

"Mission 2714… at 0600 hours. I and my team were sent into the Hueco Mundo area to look for any traces of Aizen's forgotten arrancar." She began clearly as she looked into the eyes of every person there. "We were doing a follow up cleanup of the work of Squad 14, led by Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. It was supposed to be an easy job with no real hassle. That was until we sniffed out a large army living underground." She looked at Grimmjow's surprised expression and she sighed. "Their reiatsu was hidden by a gem only found in Hueco Mundo. A gem, which was only discovered as soon as the army was. I, as the leader of my group, gave orders to abort the mission and report back to HQ…" A rock came hurtling from the surrounding crowd as they called her a liar and hit Alexandria in the shoulder causing her to growl lowly. Grimmjow yelled at the crowd to hold their fire as your friend continued.

"I had a traitor… an imbecile… in my group. His name was Shon Shin. He signaled the army and killed my remaining group with power I never knew he possessed." She clutched her ribcage and looked up at you and Grimmjow. "Power that the army had given him."

"Where is he now?" You asked after a long silence as you clenched your fist. Alexandria bowed her head in apology. "I am sorry, Ross-san… As dishonorable as it sounds I had to run. I had to try to warn the Soul Society. But I was too late."

You looked at your friend for any emotion, but her loose hair covered her eyes. What she said next surprised you the most.

"I take full responsibility for the actions made by my subordinate. And due to his absence, I will take whatever punishment is suitable." She looked up at Grimmjow grimly. "But, I know the location of this army. And, if you let me go, within the next twenty four hours I can get a captive. I can get the information from him as well."

You looked at the Shinsou Alexandria that you had known for many years. The friendly woman that seemed… well… anything but this.

"Alexandria… you don't have to do…"

"Don't pretend that I am the perfect girl I tried to be Ross-san…" She interrupted as she kept her gaze on Grimmjow. "You know the crimes I have committed and you know I am the only one who can do this... without holding back for even a second." She looked at you, finally, and you saw what it was she wanted. Redemption. A chance. Revenge. You nodded and looked at Grimmjow pleadingly. He sighed and looked from you to her.

"You leave by morning. For now, you will be under Ross' care." He said as everyone around glared at your friend with a little less hatred than before. She looked back at them bravely until they all backed into their tents. It was late.

You took Alexandria's arm over your shoulders again and followed Grimmjow into a slightly larger tent. It was a dark red and the entrance flaps were lined with a black that disappeared into the darkness of the sky. You helped your friend down and Grimmjow never took his eyes off her.

"So. What happened to proper introductions sweetheart? The only thing I knew about this chick was that she was a traitor and now she's your best friend?! What the hell?!"

You punched the panther hard in his head and he growled and rubbed it.

"She's not just my friend…" you began and you wiped the blood from her lips. "She's my best friend. Just like you. I met her after Ulquiorra came back. She was there to originally escort him but we talked and…

"And we played video games…" she said with a slight smile. You smiled back and looked at Grimmjow.

"You both should really get to know each other… you'd be good friends and you would bet along well." You said with a smile as Grimmjow laughed.

"Like hell I'd be friends with someone as stubborn as her!" The panther said as he laughed harder.

"It's okay Ross-san…" Alexandria began with a smirk as you began to glare at Grimmjow. "I don't get along with morons remember?"

Grimmjow glared at Alexandria as she smiled back innocently and you laughed. You knew they would hate the crap out of each other… but you also knew that they were very much alike.

As Grimmjow left and you watched Alexandria drift into a deep sleep, you looked through the small opening of the tent entrance out into the sky and thought of Ulquiorra. You prayed silently that he was still alive and that soon you would be strong enough to go and save him.


	4. An Author's Apology

I would like to begin with saying I am deeply sorry for what I am about to say. I, as a passionate story writer, will not be able to write chapters or update for a while. Dark Knight will be on hold. I wish from the bottom of my heart that I can keep writing this story and that I can bring you all a story that is not like any other But due to school and personal issues I will be forced to stop writing this fanfiction. I feel like I have failed you all as my readers and I deeply apologize for this. As soon as I clear things up in my personal life I will be right back to the keyboard bringing you better and better chapters. Until then, I wish you all joyful lives and luck. I know I could sure use some.

With love,

London 3


End file.
